Fate Mundi Bellum: Statsheets
by Lord Mist
Summary: The Official Statsheets for the Servants featured in the story Fate Mundi Bellum.
1. A Short Introduction

Hello and welcome!

This is in short the collected Statsheets of the fourteen Servants, made separately because otherwise it would get messy to maintain them in the story _Fate Mundi Bellum_ itself.

Please note only those details of Servants which are publicly known to at least one or two 'other' Masters will be put up here; therefore, updates will happen each time a new Chapter of Fate Mundi Bellum is posted.

Thank You.

Lord Mist.


	2. African Union - Caster

Class: Caster

Master: Adeben Kwame

Affiliation: African Union

True Name: ?

Sex: Male

Alignment: Chaotic Neutral

Strength: ?

Endurance: ?

Agility: ?

Mana: ?

Luck: ?

Noble Phantasm: ?

**_Class Skills_**_-_ ?

**_Personal Skills- _**?

**_Noble Phantasms- _**

? _"?"_ - ?

For some reason, Caster's Noble Phantasm seems to allow him to call upon the _Net of Hephaestus, _a Greek-origin Noble Phantasm. How this is possible, or whether he can call on others, is unknown.

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Caster has been known to use spiders as his familiars, to convey messages and to spy for him. He has also shown skill in detecting the presence of other Servants. He seems to be able to use a Greek-origin Noble Phantasm. How this is possible is unknown as of yet.


	3. Asian Federation - Archer

Class: Archer

Master: Ved Krishna

Affiliation: Asian Federation [India]

True Name: ?

Sex: Male

Alignment: Lawful Evil

Strength: ?

Endurance: ?

Agility: ?

Mana: ?

Luck: ?

Noble Phantasm: ?

**_Class Skills_**_-_ ?

**_Personal Skills- _**?

**_Noble Phantasms- _**

? _"?"_ - ?

A flying chariot adorned with flowers. It is pulled by four divine horses that glow with the radiance of the Sun. Archer is able to control this deftly and use it as a mobile platform for his arrows. The chariot flies so high and is so manoeuvrable that it is incredibly difficult to harm Archer when he is on it.

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Archer seems to possess some semblance of a code of honor, refusing to attack enemies before the war begins officially. Even the caustic Japanese Master, Izanami, acknowledges him as a powerful Servant. Archer also wields a flying chariot, and seems to be able to fire 'special' arrows. It is unknown how he does this.


	4. Asian Federation - Assassin

Class: Assassin [DECEASED]

Master: Sa'd al-Malik

Affiliation: Asian Federation [Middle East]

True Name: Hassan-i-Sabbah

Sex: Male

Alignment: Lawful Evil

Strength: ?

Endurance: ?

Agility: ?

Mana: ?

Luck: ?

Noble Phantasm: ?

**_Class Skills_**_-_ ?

**_Personal Skills- _**?

**_Noble Phantasms- _**DECEASED before shown

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Assassin was the first Servant to fall in the Holy Grail World War, defeated by the African Caster. He returned to the Throne of Heroes before his abilities could be revealed.


	5. Asian Federation - Berserker

Class: Berserker

Master: Izanami

Affiliation: Asian Federation [Japan]

True Name: ?

Sex: Male

Alignment: Lawful Good

Strength: ?

Endurance: EX

Agility: ?

Mana: ?

Luck: ?

Noble Phantasm: ?

**_Class Skills_**_-_ ?

**_Personal Skills- _**?

**_Noble Phantasms- _**?

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Berserker is not only incredibly strong and powerful, but has also shown skill with wielding weapons. He carries seven of various types on his person. He possesses incomprehensible Endurance which ranks at EX-level. It has since been revealed that his 'most trusted person' appears to be a high-ranking Japanese noble.


	6. Asian Federation - Lancer

Class: Lancer

Master: Wei Xu

Affiliation: Asian Federation [China]

True Name: Sun Wukong

Sex: Male

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Strength: ?

Endurance: ?

Agility: ?

Mana: ?

Luck: ?

Noble Phantasm: ?

**_Class Skills_**_-_ ?

**_Personal Skills- _**?

**_Noble Phantasms- _**?

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Lancer has revealed his identity as Sun Wukong, the Monkey King from the Chinese epic _Journey to the West_. He has problems with authority and refuses to listen to his Master.


	7. Colonies of America - Archer

Class: Archer

Master: Jill Murphy

Affiliation: Colonies of America

True Name: ?

Sex: Male

Alignment: Lawful Neutral

Strength: ?

Endurance: ?

Agility: ?

Mana: ?

Luck: ?

Noble Phantasm: ?

**_Class Skills_**_-_ ?

**_Personal Skills- _**?

**_Noble Phantasms- _**?

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Archer speaks with a pronounced accent. He wields 19th Century firearms as his preferred weapon of choice, and speaks of 'Old Betsy' as a powerful weapon of his. As befitting an Archer, he is incredibly accurate with his weaponry.


	8. Colonies of America - Lancer

Class: Lancer

Master: Cetanwakuwa

Affiliation: Colonies of America

True Name: ?

Sex: Male

Alignment: Lawful Neutral

Strength: ?

Endurance: ?

Agility: ?

Mana: ?

Luck: ?

Noble Phantasm: ?

**_Class Skills_**_-_ ?

**_Personal Skills- _**?

**_Noble Phantasms- _**?

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Nothing is known about Lancer's capabilities at this point. He wields a golden staff with a sun motif as his lance, although its powers are unknown.


	9. European Union - Assassin

Class: Assassin

Master: Alessandra de Luca

Affiliation: European Union [Italy]

True Name: Marcus Junius Brutus

Sex: Male

Alignment: Lawful Neutral

Strength: ?

Endurance: ?

Agility: ?

Mana: ?

Luck: ?

Noble Phantasm: C

**_Class Skills_**_-_

Presence Concealment – EX

Brutus's mastery of this skill is unparalleled. As the most infamous Assassin in all of history, he has the ability to completely and utterly hide himself from any Servants or any Noble Phantasms whatsoever, once he wishes to hide.

**_Personal Skills- _**?

**_Noble Phantasms- _**

Et Tu_ "Betrayal by the Most-Trusted"_ : C

A Noble Phantasm representing Brutus's betrayal of his king and friend, Gaius Julius Caesar. Upon activation, Brutus takes on the form of a single target's 'most trusted person'. The imitation is absolutely flawless and cannot be broken or dispelled. The Noble Phantasm further creates a desire in the target's mind to see and interact with that particular person, further overriding any logic. This allows Brutus to close in with his target to deal a fatal blow.  
The usage of a single Command Seal partially frees a Servant from the effects of this Phantasm; however their attacks on Brutus's person are much weakened because of the internal conflict. Once Brutus attacks the target, the spell is broken – as a result, the attack must be perfectly executed to avoid all complications.

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Assassin's identity has been revealed to be Marcus Junius Brutus, killer of Julius Caesar. He has unparalleled ability to hide himself. His Noble Phantasm, Et Tu_,_ allows him to assume the form of a target's most-trusted person to get past their defences. It is unknown if he has any other Noble Phantasms. However, Brutus seems reluctant to use this Noble Phantasm.


	10. European Union - Berserker

Class: Berserker

Master: Pollux

Affiliation: European Union [Greece]

True Name: ?

Sex: Male

Alignment: Lawful Neutral

Strength: B [A+]*

Endurance: A [A++]*

Agility: B [A+]*

Mana: ?

Luck: C [B+]*

Noble Phantasm: ?

**_Class Skills_**_-_ ?

**_Personal Skills- _**

Strength of the Outnumbered – A

A skill that boosts Berserker's Strength, Endurance, Agility and Luck by one-and-a-half ranks when he is outnumbered by his opponents. It is a representation of his most famous exploit when alive.

**_Noble Phantasms- _**?

* * *

[]* - Stats boosted by the skill _Strength of the Outnumbered_.

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Berserker wields a short sword and a large shield, which has been shown to be able to withstand the American Archer's musket without taking significant damage. It is unknown if either weapon is a Noble Phantasm. He possesses the skill _Strength of the Outnumbered_, which boosts his fighting abilities greatly when he is outnumbered by his opponents.


	11. European Union - Rider

Class: Rider

Master: Castor

Affiliation: European Union [Greece]

True Name: ?

Sex: Male

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Strength: ?

Endurance: ?

Agility: ?

Mana: ?

Luck: ?

Noble Phantasm: ?

**_Class Skills_**_-_ ?

**_Personal Skills- _**?

**_Noble Phantasms- _**?

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Rider wields a shortsword of Greek design. His armour and helmet are golden, but his entire body seems to shine with a soft gold light as well. The reason for this phenomenon is unknown. Rider demonstrates great pride in his as-yet unseen 'vessel'.


	12. European Union - Rider 2

Class: Rider

Master: Franz Leider

Affiliation: European Union [Germany]

True Name: ?

Sex: Male

Alignment: Lawful Evil

Strength: ?

Endurance: ?

Agility: ?

Mana: ?

Luck: ?

Noble Phantasm: ?

**_Class Skills_**_-_ ?

**_Personal Skills- _**?

**_Noble Phantasms- _**

Werkzeuge des Krieges _"Tools of War"_ – E-A

The only known Noble Phantasm of Rider. So far, he has used it to call forth vehicles such as jeeps, and weaponry such as a large anti-aircraft gun emplacement. It is unknown what limits this Phantasm has.

* * *

_**N**_**_otes:_**

Rider possesses a Noble Phantasm with the ability to call forth vehicles or large weapons. The African Caster, on observing the weaponry produced, concluded that Rider was a German serving in the Second World War. Rider's Master has shown great antipathy for him.


	13. Polynesia - Caster

Class: Caster

Master: Balun

Affiliation: Polynesia

True Name: ?

Sex: Male

Alignment: Lawful Neutral

Strength: ?

Endurance: ?

Agility: ?

Mana: ?

Luck: ?

Noble Phantasm: ?

**_Class Skills_**_-_ ?

**_Personal Skills- _**?

**_Noble Phantasms- _**?

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Caster has shown great skill in the manipulation of water. It is unknown whether this is a Noble Phantasm. The African Caster remarks that Caster is as powerful as him, and attributes him with equivalent sensing abilities; the veracity of this statement is unknown.


	14. United Kingdom - Saber

Class: Saber

Master: Kent

Affiliation: United Kingdom [England]

True Name: ?

Sex: Male

Alignment: Lawful Good

Strength: ?

Endurance: ?

Agility: ?

Mana: ?

Luck: ?

Noble Phantasm: ?

**_Class Skills_**_-_ ?

**_Personal Skills- _**?

**_Noble Phantasms- _**?

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Nothing is known about Saber's capabilities at this point.


	15. United Kingdom - Saber 2

Class: Saber

Master: O'Shea

Affiliation: United Kingdom [Ireland]

True Name: ?

Sex: Male

Alignment: Lawful Neutral

Strength: ?

Endurance: ?

Agility: ?

Mana: ?

Luck: ?

Noble Phantasm: ?

**_Class Skills_**_-_ ?

**_Personal Skills- _**?

**_Noble Phantasms- _**?

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Nothing is known about Saber's capabilities at this point.


	16. Asian Federation - Avenger

Class: Avenger

Master: Khalid Issam

Affiliation: Asian Federation [Middle East]

True Name: ?

Sex: Male

Alignment: Lawful Neutral

Strength: ?

Endurance: ?

Agility: ?

Mana: ?

Luck: ?

Noble Phantasm: ?

**_Class Skills_**_-_ ?

**_Personal Skills- _**?

**_Noble Phantasms- _**?

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Nothing is known about Avenger's capabilities at this point. However, based on his attire, he is assumed to be royalty.


	17. Notes

~Updated as of Chapter 5 of _Fate Mundi Bellum_


End file.
